Make A Wave
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: It starts out publicity, but where will it end? - JeMi
1. Chapter 1

xMake A Wavex

"Smile" Joe told me heading into Starbucks. "How did the paps know we were coming here" Joe grumbled. I had to giggle. Paps behind and on front of us flashed. "You tweeted it 25 minutes ago" I tld him as he open the glass Starbucks door for me. We grabbed a table and sat down as far away from the windows as we could manage. "Remind me not to tweet where we're going on our next fake date" Joe said. "Joe!" I loud whispered. "They could be listening!" Fake Date. I know. Sad. A cute redhead waitress came to take our order. "I'll have a Caffe Misto"Joe said, winking to make sure it got here extra fast. The waitress giggled. "Sure. And you?" She asked me. "I'll have a Dark Cherry Mocha" I asked. She nodded. Her curly pony tail bounced up and down. She hurried off. "So hows Miley?" Joe asked me. "Whats up with Liam." "Shes really upset that she has to do this publicity thing" I sighed. "Well Liam is discusting. And selfish." Joe help my hand on top of the table. Paparazzi were swarmed outside the windows. The waitress set our coffee on the table. "Thanks" Joe told her. She giggled and walked away, her face blushed pink under her freakles. "Irish?" Joe asked me. "Yup" I said remembering her accent. "Cute" Joe said. "Wink when we pay. Maybe we'll get a discount" I joked. Joe smiled at me. We were appearantly, the perfect couple. Yeah...right. Brick By Boring Brick started playing. I started singing along. Joe gave me a look. Oh Yeah! My ringtone! I rooted through my bag and found my BlackBerry. "Hello" I asnwered. "Demi! You're late!" It was Tiffany. "Oh yeah! Shooting. I forgot. Sorry Tiff. Joe and I are in Starbucks. I'm on my way." We paid and laft starbucks. We stopped at the zebra crossing to cross the road to Joe's car. The pap's were waiting at the other side. Flashes were going off and I couldn't see anything. I reached into my pocket for my sunglasses. They were in the car. Joe let go of my hand. He must have walked ahead. Great. Joe. That's bad for this publicity thing. I walked out looking down at my feet so the flashes wouldn't meet my gaze. I was halfway across when I heard a shout. "DEMI NO!" I spun around. Joe was running towards me but he was too late. The taxi; blinded by the flashes hit both of us. I screamed in pain as the car struck my side, then I fell head first to the tarmac. I felf Joe's hand grip on mine and then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again I was looking up into eyes of crystal blue. Miley's. "She's awake" Miley whispered. Madison's tear stained face and a depressed looking Dallas' head came into my view. I tried to move but I felt sharp pains all over my body. "Demi, don't move" Miley told me. Madison pressed a button beside my bed. I had a tube up my nose hooked to a machine and I was on several drips. 'What happened?" I asked dazed and confused. A nurse had came into the room and shifted my bed higher and I could now see the room was full of people. "You were hit by a taxi" Trace told me. Miley hit him. Now I remembered. I winced as the screech of the brakes played over and over in my head. I remembered Joe clinging onto my hand trying to pull me out of the way. "Joe!" I thought out loud. "Where's Joe!?!" Everyone stayed silent. "Tell Me!" I raised my voice. Madison pointed over my shoulder. I knew it would hurt but I had to look. I gasped. Joe was in a bed across from mine. He had way more tubes and drips than me. He had monitors and one was checking his pulse, his eyes were closed and he was as pale as a ghost. My eyes were full of tears. When I turned back around I saw everyone had left but Miley. I let the tears flow over and Miley held my hand carefully, so she wouldn't touch the tubes on my wrist. "I didn't mean..." I started. "We know. We know" Miley said softly. "Whats wrong with him? Can I talk to him? Will you wake him up?" I asked, not waiting for the answers. "I can't wake him up" Miley said shaking her head. "Ineed to tell him I'm sorry." "Demi, he's in a coma." I stopped talking. "What!?" I screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Make A Wave Chapter 2

Joe's POV:  
Being in a coma sucks. Ugh, seriously. I need to see Demi. What if shes dead? Wait, why do I care? She's the one that got me here. Ok, so I care. You would care. Yes you, conscience. You're the only one I can talk to right now. Demi's my best friend. She laughs at my jokes, her hairs pretty and her voice just takes you away and she smells all pretty... No I don't love her. Shut up conscience, this is why I never listen to you. I bet people are staring at me sleeping. Wait, how do you put it? Comaing? Hehe. Wait. This isn't funny. I hope mom put my penguin teddy on my bed. Frankie's probably already moved into my house. Miley. My sister. She's probably crying into Nick's shoulder. I hope someone is filming this. I'd love to see Miley cry over me. I must not be in a deep coma cause I can hear faint talking; Is that possible conscience? Well in some cases of coma there are...Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I smell fried chicken. It's probably Rob's. Curse Rob. Uh oh. Somebody's crying. Miley..? Oh no! Is Demi dead? I don't thinks it's me unless she is crying over no more free ice cream. No. Demi's dead. I know she is. Demetria Devonne Lovato. Gone. Forever. Now do you think you love her? Shut up conscience. I hate it when your right. What if she isn't? Ugh I can't see. I'm under protest. No, your in a coma. CONSCIENCE, SHUT UP!

Demi's POV:  
Me and Miley were crying. Yes, crying over Joseph Adam Jonas. Well, I think Miley was half crying over no more free ice cream. It was really depressing without Joe. No one laughing or dancing or singing about banana's. Joe was always there for Miley. Even when she and Nick fought he took Miley's side. Against his own brother. Joe was my best friend...what am I saying! IS my best friend. If anything happens, it's my fault. Think of the death threats I'll get now. The guilt I'll have to live with for being so stupid.

Miley's POV:  
I was crying. Half for Joe. Quarter for Demi. And okay...a quarter for no more free ice cream. Poor Demi. Anyone would know from the way she looked at him they were in love. Both of them. To bad they didn't. I think that's what the pap's took it as real instead of publicity. The room had been silent for ages. All you could hear was the clock ticking and Joe's monitor beeping. You wouldn't think looking at them that it was fake. I stood up and walked over to Nick. Edging around the flowers on the floor. I knew he wasn't asleep, although his eyes were closed. I tapped him on the shoulder. He knew what I wanted. I fell into his arms. I stared at the white ceiling letting my thoughts drift until I was barely thinking anything. Just staring at the ceiling. After a while my head started to get dizzy and I knew I had to face reality. I looked down again. I ended up looking at Joe. His pale face like an angel. I looked at Nick out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was doing the same thing. After I while my eyes started filling up. Nick stroked my hair. The silence was broken with the sound of my sniffles. "I know, I know" Nick sighed. "No more free ice cream."  
I punched his arm lightly. His eyes were full of tears but they didn't spill over.  
"Why Joe and Demi?" Nick whispered.  
Demi had fallen asleep eyes red and puffy.  
"C'mon" Nick said pulling me off the recliner that wasn't really big enough for the two of us. "Let's go eat." 


	3. Chapter 3

Make a Wave - Chapter 3 Miley's POV:  
The walk to the cafeteria was challenging. Avoiding wheel chairs, people on crutches and streachers. Nick squeezed my hand tightly through the hallway. We were the only people in the cafeteria. I always ate with Nick. He changed my diet, and saved my life. We loaded a tray with food and sat down at a table for four at the back of the room. The light was dim. We ended up talking about Taylor Lautner. We could make a conversation over anything. Even the cracks on the wall. "He seems really down to Earth." Nick said. "See You Again never gets old! I laughed remembering the interview for Eclipse. "We should hang with him sometime." I suggested. "What? and let you fall for Jacob Black? Werewolf?" Nick said in a high picthed sarcastic tone. I laughed and puched his arm playfully. "Nah. He's all Selena's." I laughed. Selena walking in right on cue and flipped her hair and walked over to us. "I think you'll win him over with your Naturally dance." Nick said standing up and twirling his arms around. Selena pushed him, laughing. "If your gonna do it, do it right." she told him twirling her arms, nodding her head so her head swished around her and moving her hips. "It comes Naturally when your with me baby." I sang. Selena laughed and sat down beside us. "Besides. Taylor will stay away. Miley is your property. He knows. Like everyone knows." Selena said popping a grape from the tray into her mouth. "No," Nick said, his jaw clenching. "Everyone thinks she's Liam's property." "Calm down Tiger" Selena soothed. "C'mon, let's get back to Demi."

Demi's POV:  
I woke up to the blasting of the Xbox. Bliss. "Loser Braison!" Frankie shouted. "You woke her up!" Kevin complained to the boys. "Sorry Demi." Frankie chorused. I looked around and groaned. It wasn't a dream. I was still here in this white room. Staring at Joe. My head still hurts like hell. I heard the door open and stretched my head up to see who came in. "Hey." Miley said softly. Selena frowned and turned down the Xbox. She always thought things were to loud. I noticed they weren't alone. Nurse Brenda had stolled in with her usual relaxed pace. "How's the head Demi?" She said in her low tone. "Alright." I lied. Doctor Slone wants to run some tests on you...so." She looked around her. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to leave. This might sting a little she said, loading a needle. "Ready?" she said. I had nothing to lose. And after that, I didn't remember a thing.

Joe's POV:  
Doo da doo. God. I passed boredom 4 hours ago. ...I think. I don't have the time. I can't hear anything anymore. Where has everyone gone? Earlier I heard Xbox. Ugh, xbox. i bet it's my Xbox too. Okay, the good thing is, Demi isn't dead. Frankie said sorry to her. Or maybe it was like, "Demi, I'm so sorry that you're dead." No, Joe. It's werid. I've been like this for I dunno how ong and I'm still not hungry. I wish Demi would laugh. It's my favourite sound. It makes everything better. It's my text tone. Texts...my phone! it's probably like 222,3424,32342 messages. And most of them from mom. Mom is always sitting beside me. I bet she's kidding herself that I'll answer. Poor mom. I wonder what will happen if I die? Will Frankie take my place? I'll never get to tell Demi how much I love her. Or see her pretty face again. The last image I have of her lying on the tarmac. Or go to Nick's wedding. I bet he'll marry Miley. Such a cute wedding. So conscience, any more boring, factual stories you can tell me? 


	4. Sorry :

I'm really sorry guys, but I can't continue this story. I lost the notebook with all the rest of the chapters in it and until I find it there will be no new chapters up. I'm going to start a new Glee story if you want to follow that and I will let you guys know if I can continue this one.

Sorry for my brain, it has issues. Leah. xx 


End file.
